profilerfandomcom-20200213-history
James Davison
James Davison, a.k.a. "The Executioner" was a traumatized, highly prolific homegrown terrorist and a serial killer, bomber, and mass murderer and attempted mass murderer who appeared in The Root of All Evil in Profiler. Background James Davison used to worked as a dedicated photographic activist, capturing history in his snapshots from civil rights movements to excruciating wars overseas with massive tolls. His particular signature is photographs of the people victimized by war and conflict, specifically photographing them looking at the camera to show the expressions in their eyes, ‘the windows to the soul’. His final tolerance of the horror he approached came from the Birmingham church burnings; a photo taken by his editor and decades-long friend Will Cook shows Davison carrying a little girl out of the fire, taken with his camera because he put it down to help her. The church had a plaque with “The Root of All Evil”, taken from bible verse Timothy 6:10, inscribed in it. The trauma and torture he was left with from the attack and plaque inscription led him to gain severe persecutory delusions against the world, believing financial gain was responsible for the greatest tragedies and the world refused to stop it, instead merely watching and even supporting it without taking action to assist the victims and end and prevent the mass deaths. Davison soon carefully and lengthily planned and began a vindictive vigilante crusade in the form of terrorist attacks preceded by a spree of serial murders and assaults. He targeted guilty parties of fatal disasters caused by major corporations, starting with making the main players confess before incinerating them with thermite when they didn‘t. Through this, he killed three people responsible for a shipping of ineffective drugs to Sierra Leone during a cholera outbreak. When his would-be fourth victim did confess, however, he “granted forgiveness” and moved forward with his plans. The Root of All Evil Modus Operandi Davison target big name companies that committed legal yet immoral acts which led to disasters with mass casualties for the sole or at least primary purpose of financial greed and gain. Davison would start by forcing the most significant people involved to confess to their wrongdoings which led to the wrongful deaths. He would break into their homes wearing an executioner-style balaclava, force them to kneel on a mat, and lit a sparkle stick which would run for a minute to force them to confess within that amount of time, and if they didn't confess once they ran out of time, he would take them to the rooftops of their offices and fatally burn them with thermite. Once he found someone who gave him the confession he pressed for, he spared their lives, forgiving and explaining the "world would know the root of all evil": greed. He also tape-recorded the confession attempts and took them with him if they succeeded but left them with their remains if they failed. He then rigged public establishments or transportation associated with the companies with thermite bombs, where their associated were located, and set off blasts with the intention of killing everyone in the vicinity, which came very close to working. With the Mobile hotel blast, he broadcasted the devastation on the company's official website. When he tried to set off a blast in a gas factory that would've carried the combustion throughout Houston, destroying the city, he made his last confession be his own before killing himself with a thermite explosion-thankfully, the mass city blast was stopped in time. Profile Like a serial rapist, the terrorist has signature catch-phrases and speeches, showing he's habitual and routine-guided, but his word choices show he's mission-oriented. Known Victims *The Vectrocan scam (shipped ineffective drugs for full price to Africa to be used against cholera): **The confessions: ***New Jersey: Barbara Barseghian (a Customs agent) ***Brussels, Belgium: Philip Gunther (the courier) ***Amsterdam, Netherlands: Eric Blair (a sales rep) ***Carl Brandywine (exported the drugs; attempted, but was spared) **The Atlanta office bombings: ***At least twenty-three unidentified victims (killed) ***Numerous other unidentified victims (attempted, but barely survived) *The Sky Atlantic plane crash (failed to detect faulty systems due to limiting maintenance procedures to reduce costs): **The confessions: ***Austin T. Greenberg (accounted who worked with the parent company) ***O'Hara (secretary to the parent company; attempted, but was spared) **The Chicago bus bombing: ***At least twenty-three unidentified victims (all killed) *The ABX Eastern World Landmine Purchases: **The confession: ***Leonard Gilaki (the weapons-dealer; attempted, but was spared) **The Mobile Benson James Hotel blast: ***Numerous unidentified victims (killed and injured) *The NASA Plutonium Rockets Tests: **The confession: ***Brian Koscis (the engineer who designed the plans; attempted, but was spared) **The attempted Houston gas factory blast: ***The entire population in and around Houston (attempted; was stopped just after he blew himself up after he confessed) ***The Violent Crimes Task Force and other law officials (attempted; was stopped just after he blew himself up after he confessed) Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Bombers Category:Bombers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:International Criminals Category:Mentally Ill Criminals Category:Attempted Mass Murderers Category:Homegrown Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Attempted Assassins